Show must go on
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: HIATUS INDEFINIDO Mientras el trio busca los horcruxes, la vida de los demás también presenta sus inconvenientes. Momentos varios sobre la resistencia. Viñeta 1: Ginny: Impotencia y olvido. ¿Por qué hacer magia hasta perder la consciencia? R


**Notas Iniciales:**** AVISO DE SPOILERS!**

**Show must go on**

**Viñeta 1: Ginny: Impotencia y olvido**

_- Engorgio!_

_- Reducio!_

_- Protego!_

_- Expecto Patronum!_

_**- Crucio!**_

Un corrientazo de violento placer la recorrió al lograr realizar el maleficio prohibido.

-_ Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Cru...- _se le debilitaron los dedos y la varita se delizó lentamente hacia el piso. Las piernas le flaquearon y se desvaneció, inconsciente.

---------------------------------------

- ¿Qué crees que sea, Luna?

- Agotamiento mágico. Estoy casi segura.

- ¿De nuevo? ¡Es la tercera vez en este mes!

- Si, creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos seriamente con ella.

---------------------------------------

Quiso abrir los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que los párpados le pesaban como si fuesen de plomo. Dioses, le dolían partes del cuerpo que antes ni siquiera sabía que existían.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte, Ginevra.

Ginny no necesitó abrir los ojos para reconocer la voz masculina. Llevaban años siendo amigos íntimos, y él nunca la había llamado por su nombre completo. Una mano pequeña, suave y fría, le acarició una mejilla y la pelirroja reconoció a la poseedora al solo contacto.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano abrió los ojos, pero no tuvo fuerzas para incorporarsel o suficiente como para poder mirar a su alrededor.

- A... a... agua...- susurró, con voz ronca.

Luna meneó tristemente la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Gin...

- Sabes perfectamente que no puedes beber líquido, Ginevra.

- Neville, déjale un poco de paz, aún está muy débil.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. La rubia se acercó a él y le apretó una mano con cariño. Los tres sabían perfectamente que no había en el gesto absolutamente nada de romántico.

- No te enfades con ella.

- ¿Qué no me enfade con ella, quieres? Pues lo siento, Luna, pero mientras siga poniendo en riesgo su vida tan temeraria y estúpidamente, no podré complacerte...

Ginny cerró los ojos. Ya había oído lo suficiente. Ellos jamás podrían entenderla, ellos no estaban en su lugar, _ellos..._

---------------------------------------

- Hola, Ginny.

La pelirroja se dió cuenta de que esta vez su vista gozaba de una claridad que había echado en falta la primera vez que había despertado. Incluso podía moverse con soltura. Se incorporó en la cama. Luna sonrió.

- Veo que estás mejor.

- Si.- notó que la rubia estaba cubierta con una pesada manta, pese a que la temperatura del cuarto era agradable y que su amiga lucía unas profundas y preocupantes ojeras. Entrecerró los ojos, recelosa.- ¿Dónde está Neville?

Luna se estremeció.

- Castigo- dijo, y su voz sonaba débil y algo culpable.- Causó problemas hasta que pudo tomar mi lugar.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío. Si los Carrows habían dejado ir a Luna sin castigo, eso implicaba que Neville había hecho algo muy grave... y eso solo podía significar que los malditos dictadores que regian el colegio descargarían todo su odio contra él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Oh, ya sabes como es, terco y caballeroso hasta las últimas consecuencias. No quise que él volviera a darte magia, y te la di yo.- Eso explicaba las ojeras y el frío. Ginny tuvo la delicadeza de ruborizarse. Luna no pareció notarlo.- Entonces se empeñó en que yo no soportaría el castigo en estas condiciones.- se encogió de hombros- ¡Siempre se olvida de que los sortuckles de mi madre me protegen!

La pelirroja bajó la vista, observándose las manos. Admiraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo la cruda franqueza con la que Luna siempre decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba.

- Lo... lo... siento.- tartamudeó, mientras sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a caerle por las mejillas- De verdad, yo no quería...

Luna se había levantado y se había sentado en el borde de la cama. Desdeñó las disculpas con un gesto de la mano.

- Guárdate los lamentos para Neville. Aunque las dos sabemos que lo derrites con una sola mirada- Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Luna sonrió.- Pero a mi cuéntame la verdad, Ginny.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza.

- No hay nada que contar.

- No me chupo el dedo, ¿sabes Ginny? Y aunque pueda pasar por lunática, y no me moleste en contradecir a los que así me llaman, eso no significa que sea tonta.

Ginny se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

- No lo comprenderías- dijo con voz trémula.

- Pruébame.

Ginevra finalmente alzó la vista. Estaba pálida, tenía los ojos vidriosos y los labios apretados. Parecía tener una palabra atravesada en la garganta, que era incapaz de pronunciar.

- Harry- dijo la rubia por ella, leyendo claramente en su alteración. La pelirroja asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.- Era evidente. Quizás no soy capaz de comprender por lo que estás pasando, Ginny, pero creo que puedo imaginármelo... _y no te entiendo._

Ginny sonrió tristemente.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras.

- Pero... ¿no te das cuenta de que, haciendo lo que haces, no lo ayudas en nada?- Ginevra cerró los ojos con evidente gesto dolorido.- No, no hagas eso- le reciminó la rubia- Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo. Quiero que me digas la verdad. Sé que, con lo poco que hacemos (mantener vivo el ED, resistir contra los Carrows, proteger y aleccionar a los nuevoes estudiantes) quizás no estamos haciendo mucho. Quizás no ayudamos de manera directa a la guerra, pero estamos ofrendando esperanza. Y eso, al menos yo, es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle a la sociedad que me discrimina y me margina, pero a la que amo con todas mis fuerzas, porque me regaló lo mejor que podría desear: **amigos. **Ustedes. ¿Eres consciente de que haciendo magia hasta perder la consciencia cada vez que Neville o yo te sacamos un ojo de encima no estás ayudando a Harry en absolutamente nada?

Ginny la miró a la cara con los ojos vridriosos. Luna permaneció impertérrita. Su mirada era suave, pero severa e intransigente. Entonces la menor hizo algo para lo que Lovegood no estaba preparada. Se largó a llorar.

Era un llanto silencioso y compugnido, que calaba hasta el alma. Luna dejó caer la manta que aún le cubría los hombros, y no pudo resistirse al impulso de abrazarla.

- No, Ginny, no llores.- se lamentó el haberse mostrado tan dura. No era esa su intención. Sabía que nunca en la misma magnitud que la pelirroja, pero ella también extrañana y necesitaba a Ron, Hermione y Harry y le molestaba y desconcertaba que Ginny actuara tan estúpidamente.

La pelirroja se separó finalmente de su amiga, sorbiéndose las lágrimas y meneando la cabeza.

- **Impotencia**- dijo con voz ronca. Como Lovegood la mirara con gesto interrogante, se explayó. - Fue... fue la impotencia la que me hizo comenzar con esto. No podía y no quería aceptar que, no solo Harry, sino también mi hermano y mi mejor amiga- sonaba a traición el llamar a otra por ese privilegiado nombre, sobre todo con lo que estaban viviendo juntas ese año, pero era la verdad y Luna lo aprobó con un gesto de la cabeza- están allá afuera, sufriendo solo los dioses saben que cosa, minbtras yo me escondo en esta cómoda _madriguera_ como una _comadreja _asustada. ¡No puedo aceptarlo! Tenía que hacer algo, no solo algo que me hiciera sentir útil, sino también...- le costaba decirlo. Se dio cuenta de que si le daba verguenza era porque no era correcto. Se sonrojó. La mirada de Luna era dulce y comprensiva, y por eso mismo la obligó a seguir.- Necesitaba demostrar, aunque fuera en la soledad de la Sala Multiuso, que Harry está equivocado.- la rubia alzó las cejas inquisitivamente.- Que no seré Hermione, y que mucho menos me comparo con él, pero que no soy completamente inútil para la magia y para la guerra.- Luna meneó la cabeza y le acarició el cabello pelirrojo cuando Ginny comenzó a llorar otra vez.- Que soy capáz de defenderme sola... y que si no me llevó con él, fue simplemente porque no quiso.- el llanto se volvió incontrolable- ¿Sabes? Era tan paradójico como doloroso. Mientras practicaba los hechizos, no podía dejar de pensar (y aunque fuesen los recuerdos compartidos los que animaban mi Patronus) en que todo lo que él me había dicho, todo lo que supuestamente es y fue nuestro y solo nuestro, no es más que una mentira. ¡Y lo maldecía, y me enfurecía más y más con él! Y entonces me descontrolaba, perdía la consciencia, y lograba mi objetivo final. El** olvido**. Total y completo. Poder apartarlo de una buena vez de mis pensamientos, conscientes e inconscientes. Pero despierto apenas horas después, y sé que te averguenzas de mi, y siento la mirada ardiente y enfurecida de Neville en mi coronilla. Y tanto esfuerzo no sirvió de nada. ¡Absolutamente de nada! Porque él, como siempre, reina tiránicamente en mi mente. Y soy fuerte, o al menos aparento serlo, hasta que no puedo más con mi alma y caigo una y otra vez en el mismo círculo vicioso.- se cubrió la cara con las manos, desesperada- ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida, Luna?

- Una vida feliz- respondió la rubia, acariciándole el cabello- Ten fe en mi, apuesto la mitad de los Lantor del mundo a que esto está por terminar pronto. Y Harry volverá a ti, no dudes de eso.

- Eso es lo que más miedo me da. Que luego de acabar lo que demonios sea que esté haciendo, se de cuenta de que yo no fui más que un... _pasatiempo._

- No pienses en eso. Quizás no estés preparada para entender la magnitud del amor que él te tiene. O no quieras hacerlo. Durante años estuviste perdidamente enamorada de él, y él apenas notaba que existías- la pelirroja hizo una mueca. Imposible asegurar si era de risa o de dolor- Es razonable que aún no puedas aceptar conscientemente lo que él siente por ti. Aún tienes miedo de que te lastime. No te das cuenta de que él moriría antes que hacerte daño. Pero dale tiempo al tiempo- Sonrió. Tomó una copa de la mesita de al lado de la cama- Y ahora es tiempo de que duermas.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo resistirse a darle un fuerte abrazo antes de tomar la poción que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

- Te quiero, Luna.

---------------------------------------

- No hace falta que trataes de disimular conmigo.

Neville la miró boquiabierto. Por un lado, porque realmente lo había sorprendido el comentario, y por el otro, porque teniendo los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, le costaba menos esfuerzo contener las lágrimas. Luna se acercó y le posó una mano sobre los hombros. El muchacho disimuló un gesto de dolor, que ella no dejó de notar. Retiró la mano apresuradamente.

- Lo siento- dijo con voz trémula.

Él le restó importancia con un gesto.

- No es nada, no te preocupes.

- No me preocupan tanto las cicatrices que te puedan quedar en el cuerpo, aunque me sienta responsable de algunas de ellas. Me preocupan más las cicatrices que tieens aquí, Neville.- tocó con un dedo blanco el lado izquierdo del pecho de él.

Él le desvió la miarda. Ella suspiró.

- No creas que no te entiendo. No creas que no sé lo que sientes- se volteó, y ya estaba marchándose cuando él la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

- Luna- murmuró- tú... tu estás...

- ¿Enamorada de Harry? ¡Gracias al espíritu de la Marzina reina, no! Y de Ron tampoco, pese a lo que todos puedan pensar. ¡De Hermione menos, antes de que lo preguntes!- rieron. Una risa distendida que fue para los dos como un baño de agua cálida- Pero sé lo que es amar a alguien sin la esperanza siquiera de que alguna vez esos sentimientos sean correspondidos- Luna miraba el vacío con ojos vidriosos. Neville sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. ¿Por qué Luna siempre estaba ahí para él, y él nunca estaba ahí para Luna?- Tienes en las manos una oportunidad de la que yo carezco. La felicidad de Ginny no depende de ti, pero puedes hacer todo lo posible por contribuir a ella.

- Le llenaría los bolsillos de guerras ganadas si pudiera, si supiera que con eso la hago feliz, Luna. _(1)_

La rubia le acarició una mejilla con la yema de los dedos y sonrió.

- Hazlo, entonces- lo tomó de la mano- Vamos, que te curo esas heridas.

---------------------------------------

- ¿Quieres dejar ese mapa de una maldita vez, Harry?- El moreno asintió con la cabeza y, suspirando, guardó el mapa en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans- ¿Se puede saber que tanto miras?

Harry se ruborizó. Hermione arqueó una ceja.

- A Ginny.

- Harry...

- No, no me digas nada- se dio vuelta. Se escondía en si mismo, escapaba de la situación. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.- No quiero hablar de ella.

- Por eso mismo, quizás te hace mal estar tan concentrado en ella...

El muchacho rió con amargura.

- ¿Que me hace mal? ¿No te das cuenta, Hermione? La dejé para protegerla, y no era broma. Daría la mitad de mi vida por tenerla aquí, conmigo, con la seguridad de que no corre absolutamente ningún riesgo.- agachó la cabeza- Pero no puedo. Con el mapa no puedo saber si está triste, si está herida, si está pensando en mi, si me necesita. Pero sé que está viva. _Y eso es motivo suficiente para seguir adelante._

---------------------------------------

_(1)_ "Amiga mía"- Alejandro Sanz

Lo de siempre. Luna está enamorada de Draco, por supuesto. Y es la primera vez que dejo salir dos ideas que siempre tuve: que Luna, Neville y Ginny son una versión embironaria del trio maravilla, y que Neville siente algo más que amistad por ella. La conversación final de Harry y Hermione, la aluciné desde que acabé el libro. xD

**¿Comentarios?**

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella.**


End file.
